


you will always be my dear

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, This keeps happening, i came to and this was already written, lesbians in the white house, smutquake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: “I swear, if you don’t get this off me and fuck me I’m gonna handcuff you to the bed and have my way with you.”“How is that a threat?”“It is if I make the Secret Service do it.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	you will always be my dear

Emma hugged the snacks and drinks close to her chest while trying to reach for the handle of the bedroom door with her other hand. But before she could get to it the double doors swung ajar and a hand shot out to grab the loosened tie around her neck, dragging her in.

“What took you so long? I thought you were just going to the kitchen,” said Alyssa as she tugged Emma farther into the bedroom. With the back of her heel she kicked the door shut.

“Sorry, I got a little turned around on the way back upstairs and walked into the linen closet. Well, _one_ of the linen closets.”

Emma set her haul down at the coffee table and turned back to notice Alyssa belting up her silk robe. 

“You changed.”

Alyssa arched her eyebrows. “As much as I loved that gown, I’m so over tonight. _Ten_ inauguration balls, Emma! Give me twenty campaign stops a day.” 

Emma smiled fondly at her wife and walked up to put her arms around Alyssa’s waist, drawing her close. She kissed Alyssa on her cute, scrunched up nose. “You don’t mean that.” 

Alyssa sighed and laid her head on Emma’s chest. “Mmm. No. Tonight was fun. I got to dance with my love. We haven't done that in so long.”

"That’s terrible. We should fix that. Do it more often." 

Emma wrapped her arms tighter around Alyssa and swayed them to imaginary music. 

“Today was for you, baby. You worked your ass off in that election to get here,” Emma said softly. She looked around the stately bedroom that was theirs for the next four years. At least, four. Placing another kiss on the top of Alyssa’s head she whispered, “And tonight belonged to you.”

They stayed like that silently enjoying being together, away from staffers and aides, and their security details. Alone together at last. 

“I’ve missed you,” Alyssa said, her hand reaching to toy with the tie again.

Emma knew what Alyssa meant. “I’ve missed you, too,” she replied.

Alyssa tilted her head up and pecked Emma on the lips once. Then twice. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, as if to see if they were both thinking the same thing before their lips came together again in a kiss filled with longing. 

Emma’s hands reached up to cup Alyssa’s face gently as their kisses deepened. She felt Alyssa trying to undo her tie, and after succeeding at that she moved on to the buttons on Emma’s shirt, popping the buttons open until she could place her hand on Emma's heart. 

“You look so hot in your suit tonight,” Alyssa moaned into their kiss. “The whole time I was thinking about how I want to take your clothes off, right there in front of everyone.”

Emma chuckled. “Really, the whole time? Even when you were talking to the ambassador of France when he came to our table?” 

"Nope. I was thinking then about my tongue inside of you and how you taste so much better than the peach cobbler we were having."

"Oh, fuck," Emma choked out. 

She started walking them carefully towards the bed. Unwilling to break their hold on each other, the short distance became a slow journey. By the time the back of Alyssa’s thighs hit the edge of the mattress Emma was naked from the waist up.

Alyssa hopped onto the bed, fingers splayed on the sheets, gliding over the material and feeling out this new space. Then she looked at Emma. 

"You coming?"

Emma undid her trousers and stepped out of them and her underwear in record time. While she was doing this, Alyssa had inched farther back on the bed and waited as Emma climbed onto the four-poster after her.

They sat in the middle of the bed, looking at each other with the softest of gazes, taking each other in as though for the first time in a long time. Emma watched Alyssa’s eyes dip down and back up again. Then Alyssa bit her lower lip and coyly said, “Damn. You look even better without the suit.”

Twenty years of marriage and Alyssa Greene still knew how to make her wife blush like a schoolgirl.

Emma stroked Alyssa's cheek before leaning in to softly ask, “Can I kiss you again?”

Alyssa nodded and moved to close the gap between them. Emma felt light headed from the way Alyssa's tongue licked around her lips before darting in between them. Thinking about Alyssa's comment earlier, Emma groaned and pressed deeper into the kiss. Her hand had edged underneath the silk robe, lightly scratching the skin on Alyssa’s thigh. 

There was a sense of urgency in the way Alyssa reached for Emma’s hands and moved them towards the knot that still held the robe together.

“I swear, if you don’t get this off me and fuck me I’m gonna handcuff you to the bed and have my way with you.”

Emma laughed lightly, tickled by Alyssa’s boldness but not entirely dismissing the idea. “How is that a threat?” 

“It is if I make the Secret Service do it.”

That earned Alyssa an even bigger laugh. 

Emma moved to straddle one of Alyssa’s legs so they sat face to face. With a grin, Emma rasped into Alyssa’s ear, “I am at your service, Madame President.”

Undoing the knotted fabric with a quick pull, Emma slid her hands underneath the thin material, her palms running up over Alyssa’s stomach, over her breasts and finally pushing the garment off Alyssa’s shoulders.

Emma stopped and took in the sight before her and felt her breath catch. She may be older and wiser, but she never did learn how to quit being stunned stupid when confronted with the exquisite beauty of Alyssa. 

Alyssa, growing impatient, pulled Emma along with her as she laid down. Emma propped herself up on one arm and her other hand started to trail a path across Alyssa's torso and down to her belly. She laid more kisses on Alyssa’s body, imparting love and adoration onto her skin, and slowly worked her way up Alyssa's jawline. She gave extra attention and kisses to the fine lines on the side of Alyssa’s face. Lines that, Emma thought, made Alyssa look even more stunning than she could ever imagine.

“You are so beautiful,” Emma sighed as she nuzzled Alyssa’s temple. 

Her hand continued to be devoted to exploring Alyssa’s curves, cupping and squeezing her breasts and watching Alyssa react with gasps as she slid farther down, caressing the curls of hair between Alyssa’s legs.

“Please,” Alyssa moaned, lifting her hips up, desperately seeking more contact.

Emma ran her fingers through the slickness she found there and entered Alyssa with a single stroke. 

“Fuck, ‘Lys, you’re so wet for me.” Emma exhaled sharply as she felt the warm, pulsing sensations of Alyssa’s inner walls clenching and releasing around her fingers. 

“Em, I…”

“I know,” Emma simply said. “I know, baby.” 

Emma rotated her hand for a better angle and added a third finger. She knew exactly what Alyssa wanted when she was like this - that profound need for a release without the slow build up; the crave to be driven towards the precipice at full throttle and falling over just as furiously.

Emma could feel Alyssa nearing the edge and she shortened the motion of her thrusts, her hand jerking in a blur. 

"That’s it. Come for me, gorgeous," Emma cooed.

Alyssa sucked in a single breath and went still, every muscle in her body held in tension. Turning her head she buried her screams into a pillow as she came. Her body arching up and then lowering as Emma slowed down, bringing Alyssa back to this plane of existence as tenderly as she could, eliciting little trembles within her from the aftershocks. 

They lie, limbs entangled, with Emma collapsed on top of Alyssa and both panting and sweat-soaked from exertion. Neither made a move to separate even though their body temperature was at boiling when pressed up against each other like that. It felt comforting at that moment, almost like the connection between their two spirits was made more intense by their physical forms touching.

Emma’s hand was still idly stroking Alyssa’s center when Alyssa grabbed it and took two of Emma’s fingers into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the digits as she sucked on them, and drawing them out like she was enjoying a popsicle. 

Emma might have heard herself whimper, transfixed by the way Alyssa’s lips looked wrapped around her fingers, Emma couldn’t move, let alone breathe. She vaguely became aware of Alyssa bending her knee and her thigh lifted, pressing hot, delicious pressure in between Emma's legs, causing her to ground down against it because it felt amazing.

“F-fuck!” Emma spat out as nerve endings all over her body began to tingle, caused by the friction of her clit grazing over Alyssa’s leg. And also, not for nothing, from the erotic visual of Alyssa taking Emma's fingers into her mouth. She was so turned on from making Alyssa come, so wet, that she slid against Alyssa with ease.

Releasing Emma’s hand Alyssa pushed herself up into a seating position again and Emma moved with her, reaching for the headboard for support as she kept riding Alyssa. When she looked down and saw the evidence of her arousal, slick and shiny against Alyssa’s skin, her brain glitched. 

Emma was already feeling all kinds of sensory overload. There was the sharp sting of nails digging into her flesh as Alysssa dragged her fingers down Emma’s back until her hands settled on her hips. When Alyssa bent down to take Emma’s nipple into her mouth it felt like pure electricity was arcing from Alyssa’s lips to Emma’s center, making her insides turn into jello, making her ground herself harder against Alyssa. 

“I need to feel your mouth on me," Emma moaned into Alyssa’s hair.

Alyssa bit down on the nipple she had been lavishing attention on and an impressive string of expletives escaped Emma in a single, stuttered breath. Alyssa swirled her tongue to sooth the swollen nub before she looked up at Emma questioningly. “What do you think I’m doing?”

Emma was slowly losing her mind. She put her hand under Alyssa’s chin to tilt her head up and at the same time she lowered herself and landed a sloppy kiss on her wife. “Make me come with your mouth.” Emma hoped those words made sense. “Please,” she added.

Hands came away from Emma’s hips and nudged her aside. Eagerly, Emma flopped to the bed, looking with heavy lidded eyes at Alyssa who was reaching for a pillow.

Then she turned to Emma and tapped her bottom. “Move that… that sweet MILF ass of yours!” 

Surprised by the randomness, Emma let out a laugh and did as she was told. Alyssa giggled before sliding the pillow underneath Emma. Emma felt her heart swell with love watching Alyssa looking so happy. God, she missed her playful Alyssa. It had been so long since they were able to be completely in their own world like this.

But now Alyssa was on all fours, on top of Emma with a devilish glint in her eye and that beautiful smile on her lips that without fail made Emma's heart swoon. 

“What?” Emma asked, her horny brain slightly confused and slightly afraid.

“Mm, I was just thinking about dessert again,” Alyssa mumbled as she began to kiss her way down Emma’s stomach. 

Settling between Emma's legs, Alyssa raised her gaze to meet Emma's. She licked her lips and her voice was full of sin when she said, ”I still think you’re going to taste better.”

It was all Emma could do not to scream when Alyssa's tongue, warm and wet, slid between her folds. Alyssa reached around Emma’s legs and placed both her hands on Emma’s belly, holding a wriggling Emma down as she teased - kissing and nibbling at tender flesh - without mercy.

Emma’s hands clenched at the sides of the pillow underneath her when Alyssa placed her lips over her swollen clit. Alyssa alternated between sucking and swiping at the sensitive bud with her tongue. 

“That feels so good. I’m– Fuck, you make me feel so good.” Emma was babbling and she didn’t care. She wanted Alyssa to know exactly how incredible she was making her feel.

Alyssa must have taken it as a challenge. She replaced her mouth with a finger and thumb, sliding them over the sensitive bundle of nerves with firm pressure. When Alyssa went lower and entered Emma with her tongue, Emma cried out and rolled her hips repeatedly, pressing herself up against Alyssa.

The things Alyssa were doing to her made Emma’s toes curl. Alyssa was doing everything right. She knew all the ways to pleasure Emma not by chance but from years of discovering and becoming familiar with what felt right for each other. They knew each other, and _belonged_ to each other, in this and every way.

Emma screwed her eyes shut, feeling her orgasm begin to build deep inside. First, every molecule of her being felt like they were pulled impossibly towards a single point just below her belly. It was a wicked feeling knotted deep inside, that coiled tighter and tighter as Alyssa kept fucking Emma with her mouth. 

Emma’s breaths grew shorter, hitching as muscles in her body began to stiffen with each stroke of Alyssa’s tongue until finally the tightness began to uncoil. Pleasure radiated at supersonic speed to every part of Emma’s body, to the very tips of her fingers and toes. Emma’s vision went white as she spasmed, her hips bucking wildly. 

Emma didn't pass out but she couldn't open her eyes, couldn't move a single muscle even if she tried. All at once her limbs felt so heavy like they were weighted down, yet so light like she could float away.

The last thing she remembered before drifting off was Alyssa gently stroking her damp hair away from her face, and the calming sound of her voice as she murmured, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

  
  
  


Emma opened her eyes and was disoriented by her surroundings. Her first thought was which hotel were they in this time.

Slowly, the evening came back to her and she looked down to see the woman next to her, asleep and relaxed. Emma couldn’t help her instinct and leaned over to kiss the top of Alyssa’s head. Then she squinted at the bedside table; she reached for the phone, picked up the receiver and waited.

“Good morning, Ben,” Emma tried to whisper but her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat. “It’s uh… Emma Nolan.” 

There was a bit of a pause on the other end while Ben the operator got his bearings.

“Thanks, Ms Nolan will be fine. Listen, I know the President has a six AM wake up call today. Can you do me a favor and make it six thirty? …Thank you.”

Alyssa stirred just as Emma set the phone down. Emma slid back under the covers and snuggled up to her, kissing the top of a bare shoulder. Alyssa wriggled around to place her head on Emma’s chest before letting out a contented sigh. In minutes, her breathing evened out again and Emma knew she’d fallen back asleep.

Emma, however, was wide awake, letting the new reality sink in. Looking at the woman asleep in her arms she thought about how for very long periods of time in the coming years Alyssa would be seen as one of the most powerful people in the world. But right now, in the hours before dawn, she was just a woman who was the love of Emma’s life - she was happy and safe and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the recent politician!Alyssa stories <3


End file.
